


Otis and Bear

by Aangel1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: One day Alec brings home a pair of puppies and cuteness ensues.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Otis and Bear

**Author's Note:**

> We all need something pawsitive so here is our favorite husbands rescuing a pair of adorable puppers.
> 
> kudos appreciated.

“ Welcome to your new home guys. ” Alec said while he was carrying two small bundles in his strong arms as he entered the loft.

It all started when Alec was heading towards home when he heard tiny whimpers coming from an alley, he walked with caution, keeping his eyes alert to see where the sounds were coming from.

He came upon a box that contained two newborn puppies, from the difference in fur color it seemed they were from separate litters.

Alec felt anger. What kind of person would abandon innocent creatures to die in an alley? It didn’t matter at the moment, so Alec took off his jacket, and very carefully placed and wrapped each pup to keep them warm in his arms.

As soon as he entered the loft, Magnus came from his apothecary to notice his boyfriend was sitting cross legged while feeding the two newborns with puppy replacement milk and the pups started thriving immediately.

“ Alexander, where did you find them? ” Magnus asked as he kneeled down to see a closer look at the pups.

Alec then responded, “ I found them abandoned inside a box in the middle of an alley. As soon as I saw them, I knew I had to save them. ” 

Magnus became envious of his shadowhunter. He knew Alec had such an open heart and he was not afraid to show his soft side underneath the tall and wise leader he was.

Alec’s voice broke the silence “ From the looks of these guys. This soft fuzz ball on my right is a Golden Retriever and his friend is a German Shepard. I already came up with names if you want to keep them. ” 

Magnus thought of it long and hard, then he answered with a “ Yes ”

Alec’s face brightened with the smile Magnus loved and said with a soft tone in his voice, “ I’m going to name the golden one Otis and his friend is going to be Bear. ”

“ Otis and Bear. Those names suit them well. I can imagine them being very acquainted with the Chairman. I just hope that they will not chew on the furniture when they’re older. ”

“ We’ll have to buy toys, food and a bed for them to sleep in. Not to mention they’re going to get big once they reach adulthood and start hitting on the ladies. ”

  
  


“ I suppose so. ” Magnus muttered.

  
  


“ Do you think they can sleep with us tonight? A pup needs warmth, Please? ” Alec pouted a little.

  
  


The warlock couldn’t say no to Alexander even if he were the only other individual in the room.

  
  
  


Later that night, the two men fell asleep with two new members to the family.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Six weeks later_ **

  
  
  


The day was beautiful and the sun shined brightly. Alec decided he wanted to glamour his runes to which Magnus agreed. They dressed in mundane attire of soft different cotton shorts with O’ Neill redwood shorts in black and navy. 

  
  


Otis and Bear meanwhile had their harness with leashes in red and blue. The duo’s textures in fur were too tempting not to run hands through along with their personalities. Bear came off a bit hesitant, he eventually came around as a mushy fluffball while his buddy gave affection to everyone. 

  
  
  


They sat at a bench admiring the view of the city. People came and went on bikes, scooters etc. All of a sudden a group of children came up and asked if they could pet the dogs to which both men said “ Sure you can. They love people. “

  
  
  


The pups were so enamoured with the kids licking their faces and being happy around such precious little humans that they did not notice other doggos watching. So the duo allowed other dogs big and small to know them.

  
  
  
  


A little while later, Otis and his brother along with their owners were in a shop called Zoomies and from the appearance and size of the building, it seemed to look like a bistro bar for dogs.  Alec seemed a bit nervous at what to select but he let the dogs pick out whatever they wanted which included treats and more treats. The cashier was welcoming and super friendly with the pups especially seeing the two handsome owners.

  
  
  


After receiving their purchases, they walked into a second store called Petropolis. As soon as they stepped in, Magnus could not contain himself picking up outfits for special occasions but he let his husband choose the food and the bedding for their kids. Check out was a hassle especially when the cashier guy was very flirty with Alec who flustered in embarrassment and Magnus tried very hard not to place a charm on the gentlemen who became a bit too friendly with his man. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When they arrived back at the apartment, the husbands and their companions needed a well earned dinner. So Magnus did what he loved, he magiced a five star dinner with two bowls of beef bourguignon along with a delicious treat of medlines for dessert and warm gruel for Otis and Bear to nibble on.

  
  
  


With the dinner completed, the duo along with the dogs nestled in the bedroom. The pups were soon fast asleep in their shag- donut self heating pet bed, cuddling together for warmth with a soft fleece blanket placed on them. Alec, who was in sleep attire, smiled softly at the newest additions to the family and tucked himself into bed while Magnus finished his night routine of magically removing his makeup. Walking barefaced into bed, the warlock nestled himself into his hubby’s chest absorbing his aura and Alec placed a light feathery kiss on his forehead. 

  
  
  


“  I can’t believe we’re parents already. Well parents to fluffy bois. “

  
  
  


“ We will be amazing parents and we are already handling it well as long as we have each other. “ 

  
  
  
  


“ I’m so lucky I married you. “

  
  


“ Not as lucky as I am. “

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this video of Matt being Matt.
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4um1Xdmnz8


End file.
